Weird
by DeGuddi
Summary: "Didn't you ever had this feeling that you are searching for something…but you don't know what? It's like…when you are looking for a specific word to describe something…but you don't know what it is…it just doesn't dawn on you" Lily said and looked at Scorpius intensely and for the first time, Scorpius saw the color of her eyes, a mixture of browns and greens.
1. Selcouth

Selcouth- something marvelous,rare,unfimilar

* * *

Scorpius was wondering how he didn't notice it before. Her. And once he noticed it no not it… her…she was hard not to notice. In his life full of shades between black and white she was a bursting glittering rainbow.

He had been friends…and friendlier with the Potters since his first year. Ever since this black haired weirdo Albus, sat down across him in the Hogwarts Express much to the dismay of his bushy haired cousin Rose and his older brother James. Eventually, they'd accepted their strange friendship. Both boys were the spitting image of the fathers, no matter how hard they tried not to be. Albus managed to do one thing that distinguished him from his family: becoming a Slytherin. Scorpius did the unthinkable in befriending a Potter…the others can think what they want. He didn't care….at least he pretended not to…he was a Slytherin, after all, …on the one hand…screw the opinions of others…and on the other hand…they did matter…especially if those others were people that were close to him. But his mother was fine with it, she was loving like that…and his father, Scorpius guessed, too…at least he wasn't openly against it.

On his first Christmas holidays, he visits the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow for the first time. He was a nervous wreck when he met _The_ Harry Potter and _The_ Ginny Potter (nee Weasley), a former player of the Holy Head Harpies (He couldn't deny to freak out a little. Quidditch was one of his guilty pleasures after all).

James, as Scorpius knew from several occasions at school was kind of an arrogant prick, priding himself with his name…but he was kind of, in a strange way, very brotherly…warmhearted…when he got Albus in a headlock and ruffled his hair, that James himself had been blessed with as well. Brothers had to be like that, Scorpius wouldn't know being an only child.

At dinner that day, when he was playing wizarding chess with Albus and Rose, who'd come to visit with her little brother Hugo (who followed around James like a little puppy) he first saw their sister Lily Luna. Oddly enough, he had been the whole day at the Potters' and hadn't caught a glimpse, or heard a sound, from the eight-year-old and now he just saw a wild mop of rusty red buzzing around the dinner table setting up the plates. When they finally sat down to eat, he uncomfortably avoided the gaze that the little girl threw at him with those huge eyes he wasn't sure of which color they had. She kept looking at him across the table squinting sometimes…then rushed to finish her food and excused herself from the table with a silent look to her mother and father, before she disappeared upstairs.

"Don't mind my cousin," Rose told him "She is a bit…strange…"

He didn't think much of it…kids were strange. Hugo was no better in his admiration of James' awful puns and he didn't ask much further…occasionally he got some information about her…Albus told him that she was very close to her Godmother Luna Scamander and her god brothers Lorcan and Lysander, twins who joined Hogwarts just a year before them. He knew the twins from sight, one of them was a Hufflepuff and the other was a Ravenclaw…but he didn't know who was who. Albus also informed that Lily was a very quiet girl in front of strangers…and it took very long for her to open up…even to her own family. She wasn't really close to anybody, except her brothers, including Teddy his girlfriend Victoire and Louis.

Lastly, he learned that she kept squinting because she needed glasses and kept losing them around the house…he had said it with a loving smile when Scorpius' father noticed that Albus didn't wear glasses.

"Lily is the only one who had dad's eyesight…," he said "luckily otherwise I'd look more like him," he whispered it so quietly only Scorpius could hear it.

In his third year, Albus couldn't stop worrying about his little sister on the way to Hogwarts. After they had boarded the train she apparently had wandered off alone…even though she had promised Albus to stay close and was eager to sit with them in the compartment.

"She'll be okay," Amaryl Avery said, who was the twin sister of their friend Anthony Avery "Nobody will pick on a first year."

"It's actually the other's I am worried about," Albus sighed "Ever since she got a wand and is still allowed to use it at home she is practicing spells…and turns out she is very good a charms…particularly the bat boogie hex…even if it sometimes turns out to be a hex of just giant flying black boogers."

We didn't saw her until sorting, hard to see…even between the sea of first years, and Scorpius was sure he'd never been so small, she disappeared because of her height…even with her flaming hair that someone had tried to put in a ponytail. She still didn't have her glasses on, and squinted while she tried to look for known faces from the tables. He saw Rose, from the Gryffindor table frown upon it…she had got the hang out of a sleeking spell and used a potion to keep her hair neat and clean…but then Miss. Weasley worried about Hugo who was so red in his face he matched the Gryffindor's table perfectly. It surprised nobody as the Weasley got sorted into the house…but everyone was kind of surprised when Lily Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw. She happily ran over, with little jumps in between walking and sat down next to one of the Scamander twins…Lysander...or was it Lorcan…and that was the last time…Scorpius really took notice of her…until a few years later.

* * *

I felt the sudden urge to write this.

Even though I'm suppose to submit some term papers in on Monday...

Well, anyhow I don't know yet in what path this story will take...let's find out together :)

feel free to write a comment

love always


	2. Wanderlust

**Thanks to jadely31, Shraddhap and smartypants023 for the follows and bia 13 for both following and a review :3**

 **Wanderlust (n.): a strong, innate, impulse or desire to travel the world**

* * *

.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;. Wanderlust .;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;. .;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._

"Mr Malfoy, Detention and 10 points from Slytherin," the voice of Prof. Connor bellowed across the classroom and Scorpius couldn't even protest that it had been an accident. He didn't want to turn Weasley's hair into a bunch of hissing snakes, he had been focusing on the assignment of nonverbally changing the water in the goblet into rum. Sure…Rose Weasley was annoying and sometimes Scorpius wished she had a mute button, but he had let go of the childish shenanigans and pranks years ago.

"My apologies Weasley," Scorpius gritted his teeth (he only apologised because Prof. Connor was expecting one) he grabbed his wand and wanted to flick a counter curse into Rose's direction but she frantically waved her hands.

"No, bloody hell I'll let you near my hair Malfoy!"

"C'mon I know the counter jinx…and I won't reset the effect of that sleeking potion of yours"

The heads of the snakes hissed at him as she glared, luckily Prof. Connor transformed the hair back and handed Scorpius his detention note…great it was today after dinner.

Scorpius sighed and concentrated on his bloody water again and shot a dirty look at the boy who sat beside him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me mate," the blonde said and glared at Albus, who was busy looking, not so secretly at Mary Longbottom who, after Rose had settled down, returned flicking her wand and changed the content of her goblet every time.

"What…did something happen?" Albus said after he came out of his trance.

It was not 20 minutes later, Albus and Scorpius had put their things into their dorm, changed out of the uniform into something more comfortable and went to dinner where they met up with Amaryl and Anthony who came from Ancient Runes.

"Another detention? Really Scorpius?" Amaryl scolded and flicked back her sandy blonde hair she smacked Scorpius on the back of his head and muttered an "Idiot"

"We could hear Rose Weasley whining about it to her boyfriend in the entry hall," Anthony said and stared over to the Gryffindor table where Ian Finnigan was fiddling with Rose's hair.

"You're staring at her again," Amaryl rolled her eyes at sat down and helped her to some potatoes "Back to the topic Scor, how did you manage to get into trouble again?"

"You try a do nonverbal transfiguration spells," Scorpius said coolly "Right you don't have an O.W.L in it right…"

"But you somehow did" Amaryl grinned and put gravy on her potatoes.

"Bite me…," Scorpius muttered under his breath and concentrated on the two blokes sitting across from him. Anthony and Albus, both still with empty plates, looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Children eat!" Amaryl shook her head then turned around to eye what Albus and Anthony were looking at. Rose and Mary of course…

"I'm surrounded by idiots...," she rolled her eyes and turned away to talk to Dione Zabini, who just joined them with her boyfriend Stephan Vaisey, the captain of the Slytherin team.

"You guy's up for a flight after dinner?"

"We do have training tomorrow don't we," Albus asked.

"Right…we don't want to exhaust your bum don't we," Vaisey grinned "It's just for fun…We don't have a game soon anyway…So you're up?"

"Can't…" Scorpius said "Detention"

So, as his friends went down to the Quidditch pitch Scorpius head up to the teacher's table to wait for Prof. Connor. The black haired woman was already waiting and acknowledged him with a nod and kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table "There will be another student joining us…whenever she arrives."

The great hall was getting more and more empty as the students finished their dinner. Nobody stood up from the Ravenclaw table, Scorpius assumed it was one of the birds that had detention with him since Conner…sorry, Prof. Connor was overlooking the table…then her gaze shifted to the doors that lead to the entry hall where a person just rushed in and hurried towards them.

Lily Potter, still in her uniform, robes and all hurried to the teacher's table with her bag still at her side and panted as she reached the table.

"Potter…you're late," Connor said and looked at the fourth year. Who was fiddling with the overfilled bag that kept sliding down from her slim shoulders.

"Sorry professor…I got caught up in my research…" she said and pointed towards her bag, which looked kind of heavy. Then she turned around to look at Scorpius and tilted her head slightly, very similar to the way she had looked at him at his first day at the Potters'.

"Hello Scorpius," she said and adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Hey..." Scorpius nodded he had a look at the Potter girl, she was quite on the short side, and skinny very similar to Albus (he'd however grown some muscles due to Quidditch) …maybe it looked more like it because of the long wild hair, that was a slightly darker red, more auburn, than the Weasleys'. It was neither curly, nor straight…but kind of in between and braided at some parts with beads and a golden feather shimmered at the end of it.

"Follow me, Ms Potter, Mr Malfoy…," Prof. Connor said and lead the way between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table. Some of the Ravenclaws, left at the table looked up and looked at Lily with a sigh.

She led them into an empty classroom, that was covered in dust from chalk and covered in paint.

"Peeves," Prof. Conner said "Had some fun in this classroom…please clean it up and afterwards write me a few lines on the theory on the consequences of transforming body parts…let's say 500 words? I'll come by in an hour to see your progress"

And so they were left alone. Lily put her bag onto a dusty stood, threw her robes carelessly over it and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. Then she grabbed her wand from behind her ear and flicked it towards the paint and mumbled " _Scourgify_ ". Some of the paint vanished…but most of the paint remained.

"I guess…it's not the right spell. Too much mess…" she mumbled to herself then pointed her wand again and said " _Tergeo._ "

She triumphantly grinned at Scorpius who had been busy looking at her doing charms work than to start working.

"You're quite good at this" he acknowledged shooting _Tergeo_ spells at the dirty spots.

Had he caught her do some of the spells nonverbally?

"I practice…but you did have an O in Charms in your O.W.L didn't you?" she mumbled and adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses.

"How do you know?" Scorpius wondered. He hadn't talked to her at all the last few years…not more than a casual hey, hello how are things…and she had been away with her Godmother last summer when he had visited Albus.

"Al, talks about you sometimes," Lily grinned "You're his best friend after all..."

She giggled at his expression.

"Too touchy feely? You Slytherin's tend to be like that sometimes…."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well,…you try to act very cool on the outside…but inside you're all a bunch of softies…I know Albus is…and he wouldn't have befriended you if you'd been a jackass…"

"Okay?" Scorpius shook his head, slightly amused, he didn't show it of course.

"So…why are you here?" she asked as she finished with a wall, and started to work on the dust on the tables.

"Haven't you heard? I apparently very viciously attacked your dear cousin and turned her hair into a bunch of snakes"

"I haven't heard it...and I don't bother with gossip...but I can guess she was furious" Lily chuckled "Her hair is holy to her."

She unconsciously tugged her own hair behind her ear and the golden feather on her braid glimmered in the light.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius asked "It's not usual that a Ravenclaw gets a detention"

"Clearly you don't know me yet," Lily said, "I think I beat the record on detention that Albus and James have…but for different reasons…Prof. Connor was angry with me because I didn't hand in an assignment…"

"Okay…but detention for that"

"For the third time…" she added "But to my defense...I had been busy doing other stuff…"

"Then homework?"

"Yup…there are far more interesting things than that…I don't want to waste time on things like this"

"But don't you have to keep up with your grades?"

"I do…when I'm in the mood for exams…but I don't bother with homework…" Lily said, "School doesn't interest me..."

"So you get into trouble for not doing your assignments?" Scorpius said, "And so many times that you beat your brother's records of pranks?"

"Occasionally I wander off after curfew into area's that I'm not allowed to go to" Lily shrugged as if was nothing as she finished her work and sat down at a table and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill.

"900 words was it?" she asked no one in particularly and began writing. He hair made a curtain between the two students so he couldn't watch her anymore. Scorpius sighed and sat down, then realized that he did not have anything to write with.

"Um…Potter…?" he asked and Lily lifted her head and looked at him tilting it.

"I…uh don't have anything to write with"

"Oh…wait…I should have a spare quill somewhere…." She rummaged through her bag and laid different items onto the table, beads, a notebook with several leaves and feathers sticking out of it and a cover that was covered with shimmering scales, a little-beaded bag…oh the loose beads were from this one…and finally held out a rather large quill that was broken in the middle. She sighed and grabbed her wand which she had parked behind her ear and repaired it and then let the feather hover over to Scorpius, along with a new ink bottle and a parchment and continued working on her paper, everything nonverbally.

Scorpius enjoyed the quiet, besides the obvious scratching of the quills until he realized that Lily had stopped writing and was reading a book.

"You do have to do your work Potter… otherwise, you'll get detention again?" Scorpius mused.

"I am already finished…not doing my homework doesn't mean that I don't know the stuff…I just don't bother" she said and turned a page over "The teachers, with all due respect should realize that there are far more important things than just doing homework and assignments and learning for exams."

"But aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be about all the wits"

"Books are not cleverness alone…wisdom comes from experience…and you don't experience life behind these castle walls…" she said and looked outside longingly.

"Try to get any job without a graduation"

"You don't really need one…in some cases…yeah…you do…I'm not denying that it would profit you…but my dad never did his N.E. so did three of my uncles…and their happy…I can't wait to get out of here"

"So you are telling me that you fourteen years of age are planning to ditch Hogwarts after your fifth year?"

Lily waited to answer and looked out of the window, that showed the scenery over the forbidden forest and the mountains in the far.

"Didn't you ever had this feeling that you are searching for something…but you don't know what? It's like…when you are looking for a specific word to describe something…but you don't know what it is…it just doesn't dawn on you" Lily said and looked at Scorpius intensely and for the first time, Scorpius saw the colour of her eyes, a mixture of browns and greens. "I feel like that with life…sometimes…" she whispered and gazed into Scorpius' own stormy grey eyes.

"Never mind…" she suddenly said as if she was struck by lightning and assembled her things…. Back into her bag "You wouldn't understand…."

This sentence from her was filled with so much hurt and certain as if she had said it too many times.

It was quiet again and Scorpius continued on his assignment…but couldn't help but look over at Lily again. _My cousin is kind of...strange_ Rose had told him one time…but Scorpius had to disagree. Somehow, and he had no idea how in Merlin's name he did…but she was interesting. She was so weird in her own way that wild hair with the braids, beads and the feather, the glasses that she kept adjusting, her multi-colored eyes.

It wondered him, why he never noticed her before…she was quite unique in her outwards appearance…but he realized that she hardly came to family occasions when he was there…and since she was in an entirely different house she was hardly…no never seen with her family and the Wotters (as people called them) where a bunch of loud crazy maniacs. She wasn't on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he'd known, he himself was the Seeker of Slytherin.

You wouldn't understand. She had said…was he right with the assumption that Lily was not…accepted seemed to be such a strong word…but was it true. Albus hardly talked about his family. They were loud enough to talk for themselves and made that quite clear…. especially Gryffindor's lead lion kind James. Quidditch captain, head boy…golden boy extraordinaire…then there was Albus, quiet…reserved more bookish than active but surprisingly popular amongst the Slytherin. Lily seemed to be the odd one…she didn't fit into her family…and he guessed she knew that…just like Scorpius knew he was kind of the odd one from his family.

"Finished?" Prof. Canner came into the room impatiently and looked at the walls "Good…you're faster than I'd expect…hand in you papers…it does not matter how far you've come"

Lily got her things and gave the parchment to Prof. Connor.

"I'd love to see such effort in your written assignments more often Ms Potter…you can do the spells…and your exams are good as well but the lack of enthusiasm and participation in my classroom is not good for you… you need to be more involved with your classmates…and you have missed dinner once again…we have noticed it…make sure you stay healthy"

"I do eat…but dinner is timed so wrongly for me…" Lily shrugged.

"If this doesn't chance I'll have to tell your house teacher to arrange meetings with Madame Pomfrey now and then"

"But I am eating! Not at dinner time…but afterwards" Lily insisted but it was hopeless Prof. Connor didn't believe her.

"Run along now...Mr. Malfoy…I suppose such accident won't happen again if you focus more on where your non-verbal magic is going?"

Scorpius nodded as he handed in his paper and rushed out of the room after Lily.

"Potter!" he said as he quickly caught up to her. He was a head taller than her and therefore faster. Lily just turned around and looked at him waiting for an answer, the glasses making her eyes look huge.

"I can't really get your feeling of this longing Potter…" Scorpius said "But…I…I…"

Understand you? Accept you…what was he trying to say?

Lily showed a hint of a smile.

"I understand Scorpius. Thank you"

And she said it like she meant it.

"Where are you heading?" Scorpius wondered this was not even close to Ravenclaw tower.

"The kitchens…." Lily said smiling "I have to eat after all…and the house elves do make lovely interlocutors…bye Scorpius…say hi to Al from me"

"See you soon Potter!" he said and looked at her. She gave him a grin combined with a sigh.

"You Slytherin's and the stupid thing with the last name…I do have a name you know"

"Okay?" that twinkle in her eyes left Scorpius a bit confused "Then….see you soon…Lily?"

"See you soon Scorpius!" Lily smiled and with that, she left, the feather still glimmering in her hair.

.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'*+:;._.;:+*'`'*+:;..;:+*'`'

 **(*v*)This is Hedwig the owl. Hedwig likes to eat comments...if you want to feed Hedwig please leave a comment :D**


	3. Mágoa

**I wanted to thank you all for the comments and the follows!**

 **Mágoa- a heartbreaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces, visible in gestures and facial expressions**

* * *

"He just had to overdo it again didn't he?" Amaryl was standing in the Slytherin's 6th year boys' dormitory hands on her hips and looked at the disaster who called himself Albus.

Albus and Scorpius, being part of the Slytherin Quidditch team had come in quite muddy and sore and while Scorpius bothered to shower and do something against his soreness while the youngest Potter son went to bed directly after changing out of his clothes. The problem now, he was such a tired sleeper it was hard to wake him. But it was much worse when he had Quidditch practice. Now Anthony and Scorpius, the only sixth years who hadn't given up on waking Al, had called for Amaryl to help them.

"I could kick him," Anthony suggested.

"NO, you cannot…" Amaryl sighed held up her wand and ordered "Scorpius…save everything important from his night table."

So Scorpius moved as quickly as possible to save some books room Albus' night side table but wasn't quick enough to save everything before Amaryl shot a gust of water out of her wand at Albus.

"WATERMELON!" Albus shouted and finally woke up from his snoring and fell off the bed.

"Problem solved!" Amaryl shrugged and turned on her heal "I'll meet you guys at breakfast after I finish getting ready…and if you're not there before me and Dione, girls that all of you…well you owe me"

"Why did you feel the need to call Amy?" Albus who was now realizing what happened and glared at everyone of us.

"We tried…but you are a heavy sleeper mate!" Anthony shrugged.

"And YOU possibly can't use Agua eructo yourself and have to ask your sister!" Albus glared and pulled his wet sleeping shirt over his head and dried off his face and hair with it.

"You know I suck at Charms…I haven't even got an O.W.L in" Anthony defended but got the wet shirt in the face and Albus got up and changed. Half way through he stopped and looked at his still dripping night side table.

"Shoot!" He looked around for something to save a black notebook and searched frantically for his wand.

"Scor use and Hot Air charm to dry it off…I can't find my wand…" he said and began searching for it.

Accio Scorpius said and summoned the book, which turned out to be some sort of diary.

As quickly as possible Scorpius tried some drying charms on it and could save most of the ink written pages but some of the loose pages, with some pencil drawing, couldn't be saved.

"Promise me to remind myself to kill your sister Anthony" Albus muttered as he inspected the pages "Those were made by Lily for my birthday…"

Not ten minutes later, the group was down at the Slytherin's table in the great hall and had their breakfast.

"What's got his wand tied in a knot?" Amaryl finally asked after Dione had left them and she finally paid attention to the three boys.

"Well, dear sissy…you did kind of destroy some private property" Anthony said eating his bacon and eggs.

"I don't think Albus' pride is a private thing" Amaryl shrugged and looked at the dark haired.

"It's nothing…" Albus muttered and stirred in his porridge and yawned. After his exciting morning, his sleep deprivation and soreness got the best of him and he was tired again slumping over a goblet of coffee.

"You were quite angry, mate," Scorpius said just to tease him. He did realize that his best friend never held anything against Amaryl…even if he was really angry at her.

"Apparently you destroyed some paper his sister had given him for his birthday," Anthony explained.

"Not just paper you idiot…there was something drawn on it," Scorpius added.

"Oh…the drawing by you little sister?" Amaryl said now feeling guilty "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay…" Albus said because he couldn't stay mad at Amaryl for whatever reason.

Amaryl looked at Albus for a bit with her blue eyes before she sighed and shook her head but couldn't help a smile.

"So how was training? You're ready to take out Hufflepuff next weekend?" Anthony changed the subject and caught Scorpius' attention.

"I think we have a good chance to win the cup if we put in some extra work…Hufflepuff has a good team this year…and I heard that Davies did stick to his team from last year…their seeker is a prude but they have a brilliant team of chasers to cover up for him and Gryffindor...well" Scorpius turned around to look at the Wotters sitting at the table.

James, Fred Roxanne, and Hugo were all part of the Gryffindor's team.

"James will do anything to win this year," Albus said "It's his and Fred's last year…and it would be the cherry on top of him being Quidditch captain and Head boy…"

"You just can't wait when he is out of school…" Anthony grinned "Tired of just being the younger Potter eh?"

"I am not just the younger Potter" Albus mumbled, "I'm the sandwich …there is a younger Potter…"

"Speaking of which," Amaryl said looking up from her breakfast "You have a Shadow Albus."

Scorpius turned around to see who it was. Lily Potter was standing there, her overfilled bag weighing her noticeably down. She shifted and set the strap of her bag again, considered shifting her weight but stopped because she noticed she was falling sideways.

"What do you want?" Albus sighed glancing at her for a second then returned to his porridge.

"A wonderful good morning to you too my dearest brother." Lily grinned and put one hand on her waist.

Albus just groaned something which caused Amaryl to roll her eyes and mutter something that sounded very much like 'pig'. Scorpius, on the other hand, caught Lily's grin and their gazes met

"Hi Scorpius" she mumbled quietly before she returned looking at her brother, who had turned around again. She huffed and poked his shoulder again and kept poking it just to annoy him.

"I need to borrow Dexter," Lily said and quickly came to the reason why she was here at the Slytherin table.

"No"

"Why not?" Lily kept poking because Albus kept turning his back to her. It must hurt…he's quite sore and yesterday he was hit by a bludger on this shoulder.

"Because I'm telling you, Lily…and now buzz off…" Albus yawned and sipped coffee from his goblet.

"You shouldn't be drinking that…" Lily said, leaned forward and casually, with a flick of her wand let the coffee disappear and filled the goblet with water "Water is much better to wake you up.. or drink some maté tea…now where was I…. yeah….why can't I use Dexter"

"Because I said so" Albus turned around, nobody stood in between him and his coffee "Can't you ask James if…"

"Buddy is already off with a letter to mum and dad!" Lily said, "Athena and Zeus are also in use, I've asked Lor and Ly and Dexter is the last one left."

"You really need to ask mum and dad for an owl of your own" Albus said and turned around to look at Lily. He looked at her up and down, from the position of how she stood to the heavy bag and the long unruly hair with the feather, to the glasses that made her eyes look so huge. Scorpius was the only one who could see Albus' eyes soften as he looked at his sister, and a tad of a smile on the corner of his lips as he remembered what Lily had said about Slytherin and her brother. you try to act very coolly on the outside…but inside you're all a bunch of softies…I know Albus is.

"Fine…." Albus sighed in defeat "But make sure you'll give him a letter from me too…. wait a sec…"

He rummages through his bag. then sighed and used a summoning charm to conjure his letter.

"Thanks, Albie!" Lily grinned gave him a short hug from behind and turned around to go into the direction of the entry hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Albus suddenly demanded to stop Lily in her tracks.

"Buzzing off…like you said" Lily shrugged and notably shuffled in the direction of the exit.

"Without breakfast? Don't pretend I didn't see you arriving just now in the great hall…" Albus said reproachfully "You need to sit down and eat"

"I'll eat later…I have to write to…"

"Or I'm telling James," Albus said casually.

"You are blackmailing me"

"I am a Slytherin Lily Lu" Albus teased and grinned, then slipped a bit to the side and made room for her.

"Fine…." Lily said in defeat and dropped her bag under the bench, squeezed in between Albus and Scorpius. Suddenly as if she just remembered that some sixth year Slytherin's were watching her she quickly adjusted her glasses and lowered her head and used her hair to make a curtain. Albus sighed and grabbed another spoon and gave it to his sister.

"Mind passing on the Cinnamon?" Albus asked Anthony.

"But you don't even like Cinnamon!" Anthony said but did pass the vial and watched as Albus mixed some into his porridge.

"Eat it up…all of it…I don't care if we get late to class…"

"It's not like I can get any more detention" Lily mumbled very quietly but the sixth years still heard her, "I thought out loud again didn't I?"

"Not…again…what did you do this time?" Albus closed his eyes.

"None of your business…" Lily said and shoved some porridge into her mouth probably to keep herself from talking more.

"Unfortunately it is…tell me or I'm telling Teddy…"

"I lost track of time yesterday and missed curfew" Lily explained shortly and frantically tried to finish breakfast as far as possible.

"I'm gonna pretend I just didn't hear that one" Albus closed his eyes and nicked a piece of toast from Anthony.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" Anthony, who's been staring at Lily suddenly asked and earned a glare from his sister. How could her brother be so insensitive? Amaryl sometimes wondered how the heck they could be related…. maybe he was adopted…she hoped so sometimes.

"Um…" Lily kind of choked on the porridge and looked at Anthony confused. She still not really looked at him directly…but more from a lowered head. "I…donot like mealtimes…I mean I like to eat…but the great hall gets kind of crowdie and loud."

"Don't mind my brother he's an idiot," Amaryl said and smiled at the little girl. She had a very beautiful smile when she wanted to (yes that was probably the reason why Albus couldn't stay mad at her)…and she was a natural when it came to people younger than her...that is why she probably was made Prefect last year.

"I have two of those…" Lily nodded and gave her a smile "I feel you Amaryl."

Amaryl grinned, a bit surprised of the sass coming from the redhead "I like you, Lily, …but how do you know my name."

"Um…Albus talks about you at home" Lily said and put her spoon aside and stood up to get her things.

"Um…what she is trying to say is that I'm talking about my friends a lot right" Albus quickly said and tried not to turn red.

"No…." Lily adjusted her glasses and considered "I mean it just like I said…bye then…Albie, Amaryl…Anthony, Scorpius"

She gathered her things, pulled out a notebook, very similar long to the one Albus had and began reading over some notes and left the great hall.

"Man…she got you twisted around her little finger," Anthony stated as he looked at Albus…but Scorpius also felt his gaze on him…but he was surely imagining things…he only looked after Lily because everyone did right?

"What can I say…she is my little sis," Albus shrugged "and with James gone next year…I'll be the one looking after her."

"How many times do I have to explain it to you guys….us girl we can look after ourselves pretty well," Amaryl said and stood up "Now off to Potions you guys…Slughorn is nice and all…but he hates tardiness…"

They sat through a double Potions quite well and Amy didn't manage to lose control when Hornby the Ravenclaws seeker boasted in class and flirted with every girl and did not pay attention to his potion, which erupted in a fountain and sprinkled every girl with purple dots that caused thousands of little purple pimples to pop up on the skin.

The rest of the lesson everyone was busy to clean up Hornby's mess.

"Luckily it wasn't a strong potion…ladies…I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd hurt anyone of you…besides purple looks good on you…" Hornby tried to charm the girls, who were standing in line to get cleaned up by Slughorn or Rose Weasley.

Soon the next class, fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came in and stopped in their track.

"Please wait outside till we've all cleaned up!" Slughorn said curing the purple dots on Albus "With the exception of Ms. Potter…"

"Oi…. Silly Lily!" one of the Ravenclaws yelled in direction of the hallway and his housemates snickered.

In came Lily, not bothered by the snickering and looked at the room interested in the dots before heading to Slughorn. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and you could see her face more clearly.

"Yes sir?" she asked and acknowledged the group of sixth years as if she just saw that they were there.

"I wanted to talk to you about your potions tutoring…I believe that you should get someone from the sixth year…" Slughorn said and looked at Lily "I'd suggest that you and Ms. Weasley get together and…"

Rose shifted uncomfortably and everybody noticed that she was not happy with this suggestion. Her lips were pressed together to a thin line while she cured Ian Finnegan of his spots. Albus in front of Scorpius sighed in annoyance.

"With all due respect sir, but I believe Rosie- Rose already has her hands full with tutoring other students and besides she is a prefect and has Quidditch practice…I don't want to bother her…" Lily mumbled looking at her shoes.

"Any of your housemates?" Slughorn suggested.

"Um…" Lily nervously looked at the sixth year Ravenclaws. Unfortunately, the bearer able ones didn't have potions O.W.L Scorpius noticed and understood the discomfort.

"I could do it," he suddenly suggested and Scorpius wasn't even sure why he did so.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn looked at him surprised.

"I'm quite good in potions…and I do not have any tutoring classes that would keep me busy…"

"Yes…you are on top of the class…" Slughorn considered "If you two could arrange a meeting that would be helpful…"

"No problem," Scorpius nodded and looked at Lily, who was tilting her head again while looking at him but on the good note she smiled at him.

"Thanks…I guess?" she said and turned to Slughorn again "Should I go out the room Professor?"

"You can stay here until we are finished," Slughorn said and Lily went to a seat furthest in the back and calmly looked at Rose and how she was healing the other students.

"Can't believe that she is actually needing a tutor…calls herself a Ravenclaw" Hornby muttered to one of his mates.

"Careful now Hornby…" Albus said but looked at Rose in disbelieve who was still avoiding any eye contact with Lily or Albus now.

When they finally left the room Albus yelled after her.

"Rose…. wait up!"

"I can't Al. I have to get to Arithmancy" she said and tried to escape.

"You could have controlled your facial expression a bit better" Albus spat, very angrily "I get that you and Lily don't get along that much…but you don't need to act like she is an embarrassment to you."

"I never said that!" Rose defended and huffed.

"But your face totally did!" Albus said, "And she totally got your message…she has it hard enough!"

"It's not my fault…that she is so weird!" Rose said and turned on her heel.

"but it's your fault that you are such a prude!" Albus yelled after her.

"Should I hex her?" Amy offered I have plenty chances to make her Arithmancy lesson miserable.

"Don't even bother…."

"What's the deal with her anyway?" Amy said "She really didn't want to tutor Lily"

"They used to get along very well as children…but after we started Hogwarts they grew apart…it happens I guess…they are very different" Albus explained "But…she doesn't have to act like she is embarrassed by Lily Lu…I have to talk to James about Rose…excuse me for a second."

Albus flicked his wand and mumbled and a silver Stallion shot out from the tip of his wand.

Scorpius always had admired how easily Albus and James communicated through sending each other Patroni. Even if it was sometimes a show-off…both patroni, stallion, and greyhound were not small, they usually send them to tell each other they needed to talk. All in all, it was remarkable that they could even produce a corporeal Patronus…Scorpius himself tried…but it was difficult for him, it wasn't unusual for Slytherins since the spell had to come from emotion…and he even produce something silvery that gave a hint of some animal that had a tail…. but not more... okay…he didn't bother to try again.

"All right….let's get going," Albus said and noticed that Anthony was staring down the hallway.

"All right? What's up with him…?"

"She…healed me…Rose Weasley…" Anthony mumbled and touched his cheek where Rose had put her wand to heal his purple dots.

"Ignore him," Amy said and hit her brother on the head.

It was at Dinner time when Scorpius saw Lily again. He was just finishing his meal when he saw his cousin Laurel Nott, fourth year Slytherin talking to Lily in between the tables of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Scorpius decided to join them and so stood up.

"Hey…" He said as he approached them and saw that both girls looked at him in wonder. As if they weren't sure why Scorpius came to them.

Laurel, was a pretty girl as far as Scorpius as concerned…she was very similar in looks with Scorpius' mother and aunt but had the dark hair of her father. Besides that, she was skinny and tall but maybe because she poised herself in a different way than Lily.

"Hey cuz," Laurel said, "What do you want?"

"Um, actually I wanted to ask you when you have time…Lily?" Scorpius said and noticed the grin on Laurel's face "I mean for the potions tutoring". Laurel's smile faded.

"How about Friday evening?" Lily suggested "Oh…that's right you have a game this weekend…"

"I do…it's on Saturday however…we could meet up on Sunday?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah…but not too early…I promised Hagrid to help him with the Hippogryphs babies. "Lily said.

„You voluntarily work with animals?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't mind my idiot cousin Lily," Laurel said "He didn't choose Care of Magical Creatures because he cannot even take care of himself. Lily here is a natural with Animals"

"It's nothing I try my best"

"Seriously…she saved us today…Viola kind of angered a mother Hippogryphs and she was about to attack us…but Lily calmed her down"

"Viola Goyle or the Hippogryph" Scorpius joked and from the corner of his eye noticed that Viola Crabbe and her minions approaching. She was overdramatically holding her bandaged arm to her chest and sniffing…but she wasn't crying, otherwise, the makeup on her pug-like face would have been ruined.

"Anyways…thanks again Lily… I owe you big time" Laurel said and gave Lily a short hug, which surprised Lily and she awkwardly patted Laurel's back.

"Um… I should be going…I uh…dinner" Lily said and joined the Ravenclaw table and sat next to one of the Scamander twins.

"She's actually really nice," Laurel said to nobody in particular, then sat down at the Slytherin table. Scorpius decided to join her.

"So you know her well?" he asked.

"We've been in the same year Scor…naturally…but she always kept to herself and is very quiet…and besides, I had my own friends so I never really paid attention to her…"

"And you're not bothered by her?"

"Scorpius…I think that Lily wouldn't dare to bother anybody…and personally, I think that everybody who finds her strange is stupid…I mean she is the most genuine and real person you'll meet…okay, she sometimes says it as it is…but...she is not trying to be someone she is not…and most of the people don't get that…or accept it," she faltered "Why are you asking? You never been interested in a girl before?"

"Well…I just wanted to know who am I tutoring," Scorpius quickly said, " I mean…you don't usually go out of your usual group of friends…"

"Well…Viola is getting worse by day…" Laurel muttered, "I sometimes can't stand her bickering…and currently I am disappointed in how she reacted to Lily saving our freaking lives…"

Viola, as if she heard a cue slung one arm around Scorpius and began wailing

"Oh, Scorpy…look what happened I barely escaped death."

Laurel raised her eyebrow and took a sip from her cup while shooting Scorpius a glance that cried "See what I mean?"

* * *

 ** _Here a short overview of the characters so far:_**

 ** _7th year_**

 ** _Gryffindor: James Potter II, Fred Weasley II,_**

 ** _Hufflepuff: Lorcan Scamander_**

 ** _Ravenclaw: Lysander Scamander_**

 ** _Slytherin: Stephan Vaisey_**

 ** _6th year_**

 ** _Gryffindor: Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Ian Finnegan, Alice Longbottom II_**

 ** _Ravenclaw: Timon Hornby_**

 ** _Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy, Amaryl Avery, Anthony Avery, Albus Potter, Dione Zabini_**

 ** _5th year_**

 ** _Gryffindor: Hugo Weasley_**

 ** _Slytherin: Viola Goyle ( Daughter of Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson) , Laurel Nott ( Daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass)_**

 ** _Ravenclaw: Lily Potter_**


	4. Kilig

**I have to make a few corrections to the characters. Lily is in her fourth year and Neville's daughter's name is Mary-Alice that might have confused you.**

 ** _Thank so much for all your reviews *.*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

First game of the season and the tension between the Houses had risen in the past days. Though the tension wasn't so high as it would have been if the game was against Gryffindor the Slytherins sure got the message that Hufflepuff was eager for a win. Ed Davies, chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff's had told everyone who wanted to know that he would: annihilate the Wotters team (The Gryffindor's that mainly consisted of James Potter and his cousins), would put his dear cousin Nell Davies' team of Ravenclaws to dust and eradicate the Slytherin dream team.

As Scorpius, Albus and Anthony entered the Great Hall they were greeted by loud cheers from the Slytherin table and equally loud boos from the Hufflepuff's.

"I still don't get why you guys are worshipped like freaking heroes…it's just Quidditch," Amy rolled her eyes as the boys sat down.

"And you still ask why I keep denying that you and I are related" commented Anthony and started shoving eggs into his mouth.

"Listen up guys…" Stephan Vaisey leaned over "I want you guys in the dressing room asap…I have a strange feeling that Davies is up to no good…I almost got caught in one of those Weasley's swamps if Dione hadn't warned me (He looked at his girlfriend for a long moment then turned around again). Davies seems pretty upset to see me at the table…and I believe he'll try everything to ensure that we won't be able to play…so hurry up."

"Yeah…and what about your speech from last year about a good healthy breakfast?" Anthony muttered and continued eating.

"Good Luck boys" Viola Goyle, with a few of her minions and Laurel Nott went past by, giggling and pointing towards the Slytherin team. Amaryl and Laurel exchanged looks of slight annoyance and had to grin because of that. She followed them with her eyes and sighed when she saw them giggling at a few boys from the Hufflepuff Team who were just standing up. One of them was the Scamander twin with the brown hair that was long and loosely put in a bun at the base of the neck.

"Amy are you checking out Scamander?" Dione who had been watching her grinned and Amy blushed.

"No…I have not…I was just looking that Laurie looks kind of miserable tagging along Viola"

"Yeah right!" Anthony grinned "You talk about not understanding why we are celebrated but dear Sissi you yourself are a little fangirl."

"I'm not!" Amaryl argued and kicked her twin's shin under the table. She instead kicked Albus, who painfully yelped.

"Sorry…Al…. but back to the topic…. I don't fancy him or anything…. he's not my type…and all that ruff wannabe bohemian style isn't for me."

"It's not wannabe" Albus grinned and sounded surprisingly happy for some reason "Lorcan is truly some sort of a gypsy soul…I mean both of them are both Ly and…why is my sister there?"

He stood up a bit to get a better look and the others turned their heads to see the red headed potter who was talking to Scamander at the table. Scorpius took a closer look at the two. Lily was wearing an oversized Beige pullover that ended mid-thigh and black leggings with a golden snitch pattern and color sprinkled muggle shoes from the same brand Albus liked to wear…conversation or something. Her Hair was in a high Pony tail again the braid and the feather as always glinting, and she had her wand behind her ears again. She was short, not even reached the Shoulder of Lorcan Scamander, who was tall and lean.

He looked older than the general seventh years, which maybe was due to the light beard he had but it was more like he didn't care to shave than a fashion statement.

Lily said something and Lorcan laughed and reached out to ruffle her hair. Then his head rested on her head for a bit and he winked at her before he joined his teammates who started to leave the table.

Lily grinned then turned around to some people at the Ravenclaw table, one of them was the other Scamander Lysander, equally tall…but dirty blonde. He too had longer hair, but it was not yet long enough for a bun. She then grabbed her notebook from the table and came over to the Slytherins. She hesitated as she approached, clearly confused that she had the attention of the group of Slytherins. She squeezed the notebook closer to her chest and took a deep breath before focusing on Albus, who Scorpius just realized wasn't smiling anymore.

"What do you want" he said a bit annoyed

"I wanted to wish you best of luck" Lily said smiling at her brother and clutched the notebook that was covered in glittering scales.

"Why were you at the Hufflepuff table?" Albus demanded pouting.

"To wish Lorcan good luck of course?" Lily said as if it was the clearest thing in the world.

"I am your brother you should be supporting me!"

"He too"

"He's your god brother!" Albus said and Lily just shook her head as if Albus was a silly child "I am not biased…and I'm not choosing between you guys…."

She hesitated then turned to the blonde next to her brother, she shyly looked at him her head lowered and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Oh Scorpius…by the way…Connie Perry is extremely good with the Wronski Feint as long if it's not from too high above, the higher you get the more unsure she gets... "she grinned at him sheepishly, now raising her head a bit more, gaining more confidence.

„You know what the Wronski Feint is? "Stephan Vaisey leaned over and looked at Lily suspiciously.

„Um..." Lily nervously bit her lip and looked at her brother, then lowered her gaze again and mumbled „I mean my mom was a famous Quidditch player... "

„Stephan...she's part Potter, part Weasley...all of them play Quidditch" Dione said chuckling.

„That reminds me how come you don't play? "Anthony asked and turned around and gawked at the fourth year.

"Um…." Lily shuffled with her feet nervously and avoided looking at everyone "I uh…"

"I believe there are far more important thing for her than Quidditch "Scorpius said with a smile and saw that Lily shot him a relieved glance, as if she was happy that somebody had talked for her. The corners of her mouth twitched a bit into a grin.

"Yeah…. that's probably why…"

"So how about you join me and Dione for the Match…you could probably tell us a lot about what's happening up there on the pitch" Amy suggested with a smile.

"Thanks…but I kind of already planned to go there with Ly" she said nodding over to where Lysander Scamander was. He noticed the looks on him and approached.

"Hey Birdie!" he said to Lily when he was near enough "Ready to go?"

"Sure…" Lily said but turned to Amy "But we could still sit together…I mean…if you want we can save you some seats"

"Sure thing" Amy nodded.

"Good Luck to you guys" Lysander nodded to the boys then turned to his god sister again "So you were saying Birdie…"

"Oh right!" Lily, now completely changed in her tone and body language and opened her notebook and started talking so fast that it sounded like chirping as they both went to get out of the hall.

"You are staring" Amy whispered so only Scorpius could hear her and he busied himself finishing his toast.

Soon he joined the others on their way down to the pitch. Halfway though they were overtaken by James Potter and a few of the Weasleys.

"Hey Al!" James playfully hit his brothers' shoulder "Don't suck!"

He grinned and then left for the stadium.

It was a sunny day, with hardly any clouds and the game therefore was great fun. Scorpius had to admit that. The Hufflepuff's, played fair… but were tough. Vaisey had a hard time trying to keep the Chasers off scoring goals and Albus, Anthony and the other Slytherin Chaser had trouble scoring goals of their own. The scores consistently changed so Scorpius and Connie had to be careful when to be actively searching for the snitch so their team would actually win.

 _"_ _And Potter Scores another goal 110 to 100 for Slytherin"_ Roy Jordan the Hogwarts commenter yelled into his microphone.

In the stalls Dione and Amaryl had joined Lily, Lysander and a few members from the Ravenclaw team. While Dione was fixed on her boyfriend and looked at him with her long fingernails dug into her face every time he saved a particularly difficult goal and Amaryl was confused to see Lily, who was usually quiet, yelling at Albus and Lorcan to play better.

 _"_ _Scamander's' try was nice but Vaisey manages to save it. He throws to Quaffle to Avery but ohhhh noo he loses it due to a well-aimed Bludger from Bode from the Hufflepuff's"_

"She's quite into Quidditch isn't she?" Amy grinned when she caught Lysander's gaze on her.

"Yeah…she is actually a good player as well…I've been trying to convince her to join our House team…but" he shrugged and smiled at Lily who was now brandishing with her hands at one of the Hufflepuff Beaters who almost hit Albus off his broom.

 _"_ _But Potter managed to get back into the game and now is headed for the Quaffle he's positioning himself and Scoooore for Slytherin 120 to 100!"_

"WELL DONE AL!" Lily yelled and threw her fist in the air. A watch glimmered on her wrist caught in the sunlight. "They have to hurry up" Lily said suddenly to Lysander with a glance at the watch "I promised Hagrid to feed the Unicorns with him…"

"Just make sure not to end up late again Birdie" Lysander chuckled and said something else that was ignored by Lily who was now shouting at Scorpius to hurry up and find the snitch.

"Are they blind?" Lily groaned and pulled her hair in frustration "It's right there!"

Lysander, Amy and Dione looked to the direction Lily pointed and faintly saw something glimmering near the ground all the way over the other side of the field.

 _"_ _And Malfoy has seen the snitch he's diving and Perry is following…come on guys come on!"_

Lily remained right, Connie who'd been up very high had hesitated a bit too long and Scorpius managed to get the Snitch.

 _SLYTHERIN WINS WITH 270 to 100 points!_

The stadium erupted in cheers and the sea of scarlet green people ran down to meet their team…Slytherin's weren't big huggers….at least they always say they are…but Scorpius couldn't deny that his bunch of blokes that was his team were quite great huggers…or at least shoulder patters.

"Well done Malfoy'" Stephan Vaisey said proudly "Now we have to defeat the Griffin's and then the cup will be ours! Ravenclaw is no match for us!"

"Scorpi you were amazing!" Viola Goyle said and tried to reach the blonde but was pushed away by Dione (who was hugging her boyfriend) and Amaryl who greeted her twin and Albus.

"Good catch" Lorcan Scamander patted his shoulder and held out his hand.

"Thanks!" Scorpius nodded and shook it "You played good as well!"

"Could have been better though" Lorcan shrugged and began untying his bun to loose up his hair ( a few of the girls swooned as she saw him shake it) "Anyway...we'll have time to train and watch the next game…speaking of which…"

He looked up to see his twin approaching and grinned "Hey Ly...did I put you to shame?"

"You always do Lor" Lysander grinned and nodded towards Scorpius "Good Catch."

"Thanks" Scorpius grinned and now was busy looking over to Amaryl who was congratulating Albus on his 5 goals in a row and only partly paid attention to the Scamander twins.

"Isn't Birdie with you?" Lorcan asked and looked around.

"She was just behind me" Lysander said and looked around as well "She wanted to go down to Hagrid's…but I had to force her to say hi first."

"She needs to get into people more..." Lorcan sighed.

"I tried to get her to try out for the team..."Lysander said with worry in his voice "But...she was too freaked out...lately it's been getting worse...I'm worried"

"Yeah...we have to look over her" Lorcan said seriously but then smiled as he saw Lily approach "Birdie!"

"Lor!" Lily said and gave her God brother a big hug "Shame that you didn't win but you played great! You too Scorpius!" She turned around with a wide smile and quickly hugged Scorpius. She was so tiny that her arms only came around his midriff and her head was hardly touching his chin then she turned around and declared "I am going to help Hagrid okay? See you guys later!"

And ran off.

"Make sure you'll get back before curfew!" Lysander and Lorcan yelled after her in unison, shook their head and said their goodbye to Scorpius.

"Here Scor...take that Slytherin Banner!" Amy suddenly said throwing one around his shoulders.

"Huh? Why?" Scorpius rose an eyebrow at his friend.

"Because green neutralizes the redness of you blushing" Amy grinned and ruffled his hair "Come on let's head to the common room to party."

Sunday morning after a game was usually something that started late…most of the time the team slept in and skipped breakfast, instead they talked about the game and how it went down and discussed the next opponent and later enjoyed a bigger lunch.

Scorpius however had an appointment with Lily Potter and nervously waited in one of the classrooms in the dungeons that was unused. He'd already looked over his notes from his fourth year and prepared some things and already lit a fire under a cauldron that now happily crackled and warmed the room. A bit unnecessary, since the weather had been kind this year and the temperatures weren't so low in early October.

He didn't know why he was so nervous it was just tutoring…and it was Albus' little sister…and the fact that Amy was nonstop teasing him about blushing after she'd hugged him yesterday after the game had nothing to do with it. He just hadn't expected it. That's all…tough her hair had smelled nice...

"Sorry I'm late" a red headed whirlwind came into the dungeon and quickly made her way to the front "I was down at Hagrid's and totally forgot the time!"

She threw a heavy looking bag onto one chair and began fiddling in it. Then she got out a hair tie and threw her long curls into a messy bun and looked at Scorpius giving him a shy "Hey..."

"Hi!" Scorpius cleared his throat "So are you….um ready?"

"Sure…" Lily said and searched for something in her bag, she held out a notebook where somebody had painted the cover and POTIONS stood there in squiggly yellow.

"So….um…what exactly is the problem with you and potions…" Scorpius started to inquire and looked over her notes, they and were correct even though she had doodled on some of the pages.

"I think it's more of a problem of the actual process of making then the theory behind it" Lily said glancing at the cauldron nearby "Apparently I don't focus enough on the potions and get them wrong all the time…"

"You sound so disagreeing?" Scorpius noted.

"Well…I just think that Professor Slughorn expects a bit too much from me…I mean I pass the exams and all…but he wants me to be excellent in potions like my family. My grandmother was gifted apparently also my dad and brothers…although I think Jamie is the natural and Albie just studies very hard…so it's naturally confusing for him that I don't pay that much attention because I…well"

"You have better things to do?" Scorpius grinned as he remembered her statement about lessons and homework.

"Yup" She grinned and put her braided hair behind her ear the golden feather glimmered Scorpius noted then turned around to look at his notes.

"I think we should start with something very simple…pepper up potion" he decided. It was quick and simple.

"Sure…." Lily nodded and put off her glasses, probably to keep them from foggin up and to take a closer look at her notes. She had surprisingly long lashes framing her hazel eyes, they were now narrowed in lips moved as she whispered the instructions. Scorpius quickly looked away, and inspired the dungeon wall.

"Should I start?" Scorpius didn't notice that Lily was looking at him with a small smile.

"Yup…" She started preparing the ingredients as Scorpius watched her from his seat. He tried not to. Read through his notes twice…but couldn't help but watch her. She was humming now as she chopped a spring onion.

"You played well yesterday," Lily suddenly stated "I first thought that you wouldn't fit as a seeker…you're quite tall…. but then again nobody from the other Slytherins fit the physical description of one much…"

"Well…your brother James isn't much of a seeker too" Scorpius said with a grin "Albus is more of one…I mean with the physical appearance"

"Yeah, he frantically tried to learn anything but play seeker when we had matches at my grandparents…" Lily grinned "It's another thing that makes him more like dad…but you already know this don't you…you and Albie always try to put off this show of doing exactly the opposite of what your dad's would have done…"

"And you are sure of this why?" Scorpius said, maybe a bit too offensive but Lily giggled.

"You just have to look at the both of you long enough to know...I know my brother…and he talks about his friends at home… to me at least…he might have told you that James and he don't talk about it…they don't but he talks with me…"

"He does?"

"I'm quite a good listener I suppose….am I doing this right?"

Scorpius looked over her progress and nodded.

"So…how are things going between him and Amaryl?" Lily asked bluntly which caught him in surprise.

"What now?"

"He talks about her a lot" Lily smiled in though "I just thought there might be more to it…. but I guess not…he never said anything in particular…but I always got the vibe that he likes her very much."

"Naa…I think that he likes Mary Longbottom" Scorpius said, and wasn't sure why the heck he was discussing this with Lily.

"Yeah…he's been weirdly obsessed with her ever since we were small…but I don't think that she likes him the same way…" she paused and looked a bit sad, then continued to prepare the potion. She stirred the cauldron and checked the fire, correctly then turned to Scorpius.

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on the thing between the two…Amaryl and Albus I mean…I don't want him to be disappointed again…"

"Again?"

"Well…I have the feeling that he'll be disappointed soon with Mary…so…he'll soon be…yeah..." she said sadly and stirred in the cauldron again "I think I am done…"

"You are?" Scorpius stopped looking at her and peaked into her cauldron and yes, the potion was finished it was a rich grey and smelled like freshly grinded pepper.

"I don't get why Slughorn say you need tutoring…you have good notes and you don't seem to have a problem with preparing the stuff…" he mused and looked into the cauldron then at Lily's grinning face.

"Most probably because I tend to waste my time doing other stuff than potions" Lily said in a way Slughorn would have said it and chuckled.

Which was kind of cute….Scorpius though…no wait….it was not…he was not even sure why he thought of this word….he'd never used cute in anything. So he quickly turned around and accidently brushed the still bubbling cauldron with his arm and hissed.

"Ugh!" He'd burned himself and now he was waving his arm like an idiot.

"Oh dearie!" Lily said and made a step towards him to examine his left arm on which a huge blister was swelling.

Surely because of the burn, Scorpius arm was tingling…not because Lily was touching it carefully. "Hmm…" she said softly then grabbed her wand from behind her ear and summoned something from her bag. A small tin, which she took in one hand. She put her wand back behind her ear and screwed off the top of the tin which revealed that it included an amount of strong smelling ointment…

"It's a burn healing paste" Lily said softly and took Scorpius arm again "May I?"

"Sure" Scorpius said and watched as Lily gently put on the yellowish paste onto his burn. It hurt at first, when Lily touched the blister…but her hands were very soft and she tried not to put on too much pressure. He now saw the freckles on her nose, that were kind of hidden due to her glasses and again saw how her eyes were a mixture of browns and greens.

"You always carry healing paste with you?" Scorpius asked to ease the slowly rising tension which came due the silence.

"Yup…. it's one of the potion things I can do in my sleep…and when I'm working with Hagrid I tend to burn myself a lot…" Lily mumbled in concentration

"You should really think about becoming a healer…this stuff works great!"

"I actually thought about it….but I think that I won't be Happy Stuck in St. Mungos…so…I'll stick to my animals…" Lily said and smiled.

"Animals? Like in a Magizoologist?"

"Exactly…. My Godmother Luna, her husband Rolf…they inspired me…and Ly and Lor are doing the same after they'll graduate this year…though Lor…is more of a nature photographer" her eyes started to shine as she talked about it thenshe hesitated and looked at the arm "You better take this".She put the ointment into his hand "Apply it throughout the day till the blister is gone…."

With a flick of a wand she filled the potion still bubbling in the cauldron into a flask, put out the fire and squished the want to make the cauldron clean itself. All without an outspoken spell.

"You're pretty good at that as well…non-verbal charms…" Scorpius noted as he tried to put the tin into the pocket of his jeans.

"I guess it comes from being so quiet and shy…" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius laughed " I think you have talked a lot more than me today…I wouldn't call you quiet and shy"

"Well everybody else says that" Lily said but for some reason her eyes glimmered in joy.

"Well…people like to make up their minds about people without trying to get to know them."

"Yeah…and once you're the weird one…you will always be the weird one" Lily said sadly and began packing her things.

Had he said something wrong.

"Thanks for the lesson Scor…I appreciate it…..next Sunday is the Hogsmead trip…so I think we should make an appointment some other day right?"

"Yeah sure…." Scorpius said and casually asked "So do you have any plans for Hogsmead?"

Lily's head lifted and she looked at him, her ears turning a bit red.

"I mean..uh…you could join us….me…Amy, Albus….Anthony you know Anthony right? I think I can even ask Laurel to join us" He stuttered and felt that he too was blushing...damn it...a Malfoy didn't blush.!

"Sure….I like Laurel" Lily nodded and quickly opened her hair to let if fall to use it as a curtain and hide her face from Scorpius "It's time for lunch…I suppose you haven't eaten either…shall we go?"

"Sure…" Scorpius nodded and with that they left the classroom.


End file.
